


want you in the worst way

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Basically PWP, F/M, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “I married a damn seductress,” Josh mumbles and Sam just grins.“Donna’s at home?”“Yeah.”“I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	want you in the worst way

Josh loses focus on the meeting happening around him in the Roosevelt Room when his phone buzzes in front of him. He looks down and sees it’s a text from Donna, so he opens it quickly.

_When are you coming home?_

He texts back. _Not till later. Still in the meeting from hell with Sam and the SEC._

_I miss you._

Josh is about to reply back when another message comes through. It’s a picture, so he clicks on the file and his Blackberry drops to the table as his eyes bug out of his head when he sees what it is, startling everyone. 

“You okay?” Sam asks and Josh just nods. 

“Sorry. Butterfingers. Carry on.”

Josh picks his phone back up and leans back in his seat and away from Sam so there’s no way he’ll be able to see the picture of Donna Moss in skimpy black lace lingerie. Josh coughs a little to clear his throat and adjusts in his seat, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

 _Is that new?_ He types back. 

Donna has blessed him with an array of sexual awakenings. She has a healthy stock of lace and soft silk in their underwear drawer and he’s seen all of it, but this one he doesn’t recognize. 

_There was a sale over at that place on 5th, so I thought I’d add to my collection. Do you like it?_

_Yes, I do. I’ll like it even better in person._

_Come home, then._ she replies and Josh has to close his eyes when another picture comes through. She’s changed the angle, teasing him with what he sees now are crotchless panties. Her finger is hooked into the side of the lace seductively and Josh locks his phone and slams it face down on the table.

Sam looks over at him again, but Josh just shakes his head at him subtly. He gets his breathing back under control and re-focuses on the meeting around him. He’s just about to tell the advisor to shove it when he hears his phone buzz again. He looks at it, and after a second of consideration, he ignores it and goes back to the meeting. 

For the next 20 minutes, Josh’s phone buzzes 10 times and each time has made his knee twitch faster underneath him. He finally loses his internal battle and flips the phone over. 

_Joshua, come home._

_I haven’t seen you naked in 4 days. I thought we had laws against cruel and unusual punishment?_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_Did I turn you on?_

_I did, didn’t I. You have a hot wife at home who misses her powerful and handsome husband. We don’t even need the SEC, come have SEX with me ;)_

_Oh, come on. That was a good pun!_

_Joooooooooooooosh :(_

_I thought husbands were supposed to have a sixth sense about when their wives were horny?_

_Fine, I’ll just start without you._

The tenth buzz had been another picture. Josh has to cough loudly this time to hide his groan. Donna had bought more than just lingerie. There's a small pink bullet vibrator in her dainty hand, laying over the lace of her panties. 

_YOU ARE EVIL!!!!!_ he types back. _I’m coming home, do NOT start without me!_

 _You better hurry._ she sends and there’s another picture so dirty Josh has to think of old, crotchety Republican men to stave off the massive tent rising in his pants. 

His face is flushed as he looks up again and he slams his binder and folders shut.

“Okay, I honestly don’t even know what we’re talking about anymore. We’ll start again tomorrow.”

The SEC advisors just grumble and pack up their things before heading out the door. Josh makes the mistake of looking at his phone again and he has to take a deep breath to restart the work he did on getting a hold of himself. 

“I’m going home,” he tells Sam, his voice strained. “Have Lou leak the thing and get meetings set up on the Hill for tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Sam says, still looking at him kind of funny. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I married a damn seductress,” Josh mumbles and Sam just grins. 

“Donna’s at home?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy.”

Sam chuckles a little more as he walks away and Josh walks swiftly to his car in the driveway. 

“Early day?” one of his agents asks, checking his watch to see its only 5:30pm.

“Yeah, I’m home for the night, Lucas. Can we stop for some champagne on the way?”

“Yes, sir.”

***

Josh bangs into their apartment, throwing his book bag on the floor and ripping the foil off the champagne bottle. 

“Donnatella Moss-Lyman,” he calls, heading into the kitchen to grab some glasses from the cabinet and pours some champagne into both of them. “I’m gonna do incredibly filthy things to you!”

“It’s about damn time,” Donna says, coming around the corner and leaning against the kitchen doorway. 

Josh turns around and his mouth falls open instantly. He lets out a groan and his body sags as he stumbles toward her. 

“Is that champagne?” she asks, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he attacks her neck. 

“Who cares,” he mumbles and he runs his hands over every inch of her body. He groans again when his hand slides down her ass and feels the absolute lack of lace at her opening. He swipes at her skin once and her hips jerk into his and they both moan in unison when he feels how wet she is. “So much better in person.”

Donna smirks and walks around him and grabs one of the glasses, taking a long sip as he stares at her. She walks toward him, grabs his tie in her hand, and tugs a little, pulling him toward her. Josh reaches out again for her bare waist to balance himself. 

“Open,” she murmurs, putting the glass of champagne to his lips and he follows her orders, opening his mouth as she pours the golden liquid in slowly. 

He barely has time to swallow before she’s kissing him, shoving her tongue in his mouth to taste him and he moans her name.

She makes quick work of his suit jacket and tie while still kissing him fiercely. Josh opens the buttons on his shirt and shrugs it off. He grabs her waist roughly and picks her up so he can put her on the counter. His fingers run over the scrap of lace at her hip and he crouches down in front of her. 

“I’m the luckiest son of a bitch this side of the Potomac,” he says before he leans in to place a loving kiss to her exposed skin. Donna arches and tries to tug his face closer, but he resists. “Where’s that toy you had earlier?”

“I left it in the bedroom,” she whines. “Just leave it for later.”

“No, no,” he says and stands back up. “We’re doing the full experience. Stay here.”

He takes off for their bedroom and Donna’s head falls back in frustration against the cabinets. He’s back in a flash and he comes to stand in front of her, making her wrap her legs around his waist before picking her up suddenly and dropping her on the kitchen table instead. He pushes at her shoulders until she complies and lays flat on her back. He swings one of the chairs over and sits down in front of her, grabbing her ankle and bringing her foot to rest on the back of his chair. 

He brings her other foot off to the side of her, flat on the table, and he scoots forward in the chair, spreading her thighs so she’s wide open for him. He hauls her hips to the edge and leans in slowly, kissing up her thigh. Donna sighs and wiggles a little, trying to get him where she wants him. 

“You drive me insane,” he murmurs. “I swear Sam thought I was having an aneurism in that meeting.”

He nips lightly at her thigh and she brings a hand down to thread through his hair. 

“You haven’t been home much this week,” she says. “I had to give you some incentive.”

She grunts when his fingers make contact with the skin of her folds. He scratches lightly with his finger nail and she arches toward him. Josh looks up at her. 

“I never need incentive to come home to you, Donna. It was killing me being stuck in the Sit room all week.”

She moans when he flicks his tongue out to replace his fingers on her skin, still avoiding where he knows she wants him most. He bites her skin lightly and tugs a little, making her sigh again. 

“If you hadn’t come back tonight, I was going to drive to your office. I had the trench coat all ready to go.”

Josh chuckles against her. “Please still do that sometime. I love the thought of you walking around the White House in crotchless panties.”

He changes course and gives her opening a kiss. Donna keens above him, the hand in his hair flexing as she tries to thrust up into him, but Josh holds her down.

“I used to go pantyless during the first administration all the time,” she pants. “I always wished you’d notice and pull me into some dark corner and have your wicked way with me.”

“Don’t tell me that,” he groans and he reaches down to adjust his dick, straining painfully from her words now, in his pants. Josh runs his tongue in a quick swipe up her slit and she squeaks, holding onto his hair tightly. 

“Fuck, Josh, don’t make me beg.”

He licks another stripe against her, still avoiding her clit and she moans. He reaches up to take her hand out of his hair and moves both to grip the table above her head. He situates himself back in the chair and grabs the little vibrator she bought, running the smooth rubber across her skin. Donna hums and the foot she had resting on the chair moves to mirror her other one still on the table, spreading her even wider. Josh runs his fingers around the inner edge of the panties she’s wearing and dips a finger into her a little bit. They both moan at the feeling and Josh leans in to press a kiss to the skin above her clit, making her gasp. 

He sits up suddenly and Donna whines, opening her eyes to look at him. Josh just holds eye contact and turns on the vibrator. The soft buzzing makes him grin and her eyes get darker with desire. 

He runs it up her thigh and over the cleft where her leg meets her torso and she twitches. He watches as she grows wetter and wetter, her breath coming less easily as he moves it over her folds, still avoiding the swollen nub. She whines his name and her grip grows tighter on the table as he runs it up her body, stopping to circle her lace covered breast. Donna moans and arches against the sensation, needing more. 

“Josh, I swear to-“

He cuts her off when he places the vibrator on her nipple, her mouth falling open and her hips thrust a little. 

“This is how you make me feel all the time,” he murmurs, dragging the toy over her chest to give her other breast the same attention. “You drive me insane, but in the best way possible.”

He leaves it buzzing on her nipple and leans into her, sticking his tongue firmly into her opening. Donna cries out as her body flies off the table. He adjusts his grip on her, but doesn’t stop his tongue’s deep long strokes against her. 

“Fuck, Josh,” she mumbles. 

Josh drags the vibrator back down her belly and stops right before he reaches her clit. He applies soft pressure to the skin around it, still tonguing her slowly. Donna moans loudly and he can hear the table creak again as she pulls on it tighter. He looks up at her as he continues his rhythmic licks against her opening. He swirls the vibrator over her nipples once more before removing it from her body completely. Donna lets out another whine, immediately followed by a gasp as he lands the buzzing toy right on her clit. 

She shouts his name and her body arches, her thighs boxing his head in. “ _Shit_!”

She twitches violently as he speeds up his ministrations. He holds the vibrator in place on her clit while his tongue rolls deep and slow inside of her. He hums to add more sensation and her hips buck against his face. He licks at her sloppily while trying to hold onto her quivering thigh and keep the toy on her clit. 

“Josh, _ohmyGod_ ,” she cries, her hips rolling wildly against him now as she climaxes. 

Josh has to move both hands around her thighs to help hold her still, so he sucks her clit into his mouth and hums, flicking his tongue rapidly and he feels another wave of her wetness as she comes again. He licks at her lovingly for a long minute before moving to kiss the inside of her thighs as her breath starts to slow and she lowers herself back down on the table. 

“Fucking christ,” she pants and she stretches her legs, her thighs shaking, to wrap around his back, pulling him back into her. 

Josh smiles and kisses her mound, making her moan again before crawling up her body. He settles on sucking on her nipple through the lace and Donna lets go of the table to put her fingers in his hair. 

“Mmm, Josh,” she says, inhaling deeply as he scrapes his teeth across her. 

He kisses across her chest and grabs the strap on her bra with his teeth, nudging the lace off her shoulder so he can kiss her skin properly. 

“How do you always taste so good,” he murmurs and he leans up further to kiss her lips. “You’re so sweet." He gives her another kiss. "Like candy.”

Donna sighs and brings her legs to rest on the back of his thighs. She feels his pant leg and her brow furrows in confusion. 

“Why are you still wearing pants,” she says and tugs on the fabric with her heels. 

Josh stands up straight and undoes his fly. He pulls his boxers and trousers off and steps back to her. He lays over top of her on the table and kisses her senseless as she runs her fingertips up and down his back, making him shiver. 

“Josh, honey,” she murmurs, “let’s go to the couch.”

Josh doesn’t say anything, but he pulls her up and wraps her legs around his waist again before lifting her and carrying her the 15 feet to the couch. She drops her legs to the floor and pushes him onto the cushions on his back, undoing her bra and tossing it on the floor before climbing on top of him. She kisses him deeply and he sneaks a hand over her ass to play with her folds. She gasps and thrusts against his fingers, and moans when his middle finger swipes her clit before running back to her ass again. He makes the path for a few minutes, taking his time as her breath gets hot and heavy against his mouth every time he passes over her clit. He sticks a finger inside her and swipes down. Donna cries out and rocks back against him. 

“Again,” she pants. 

Josh does it again, and again, and again until he adds a second finger and Donna’s breathing stutters as he uses his pointer finger to flick at her clit. 

“Fuck,” she groans, her brows scrunched in pleasure as she grinds her hips down against him. 

Josh reaches his other hand up to flick her nipple and Donna collapses in on herself as her body erupts in goosebumps. 

“Oh, yeah,” she grunts, “like that, like that, like— _ohhhh_.”

Josh speeds up, moving his fingers quickly in and out of her. Donna’s elbows give out and she falls on top of him. Josh just hugs her to him tightly, lifting her hips with his so he can continue his movements and get a better angle. She shivers intensely and bites down on the skin of his chest before crying out and spasming on top of him as her orgasm floods through her. Her hips buck and Josh tries to hold her steady, slowing down his hand until she collapses fully on top of him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head as she heaves air into her lungs.

He makes a long path down her body as he rubs his hands sensuously over her skin. He pulls on her ass and thighs before going back up and hooking his hands over her shoulders. 

She whines when he thrusts up against her lightly, his rock hard erection nudging against her sensitive core. 

“Josh,” she moans and she sits up a little to kiss him. 

He deepens it, still moving his hands in solid strokes over her back and thighs. She widens her stance and rears up above him, reaching between their bodies to grab his dick and bring it inside her. 

“Shit,” he whispers and he takes a breath as she slides all the way down. 

She shifts again to rise up on him before sinking back down and Josh groans loudly, his hands holding onto her waist to guide her movements. They thrust against each other slowly, Donna’s hair a curtain around them. He leaves her waist and runs his fingertips up her stomach and chest, circling her nipple before running into her hair. He moves it all to one side and holds it out of the way so he can lean up to kiss her. She moans when he plants his feet and speeds up their rhythm. 

“God, I missed you,” he says and he moves both his hands back down to tweak her nipples. She cries out above him and her hips stutter. “We’re never going 4 days without this again.”

She whines his name and she sits up fully now so she can ride him properly. The lace of her crotchless panties adds more friction against his skin and he moans her name. 

She grabs his hands from her breasts and laces her fingers with his left and leads his right hand down to where they’re joined. She guides him to touch her clit and he rolls it between his fingers. Donna squeezes his hand and reaches her other arm back to brace against his thigh. 

“Right there,” she grunts as he thrusts up and pinches her clit. 

Donna speeds up, bucking her hips rapidly against his. They both moan when Josh sinks even deeper into her and her walls flutter, making his eyes roll back in his head. He keeps thrusting up into the same spot and Donna squeaks and squeezes his hand with hers. 

“Josh,” she pants and he looks up at her. Her face is twisted in pleasure and he flicks her clit with more resolve, determined to get her there again. “ _Yes_.”

Her body goes taut and she moans loudly above him as he hits that spot and works her bundle of nerves. She shivers and he tugs on her hand to bring her chest forward. He leans up and moves her bra down to suck a nipple into his mouth, licking it gently and she explodes, her mouth falling open as she cries out and her walls pull him deep. Josh groans against her skin, keeping her nipple in his mouth as he follows her into orgasm. 

Donna lets go of his hand and falls flat on his chest, both of them breathing heavily. Josh runs a finger up her slightly sweaty spine and he smiles when he feels her press a kiss against his chest before shifting so she can look at him. 

“That was much better than a meeting with the SEC,” Josh says and Donna huffs out a laugh. 

“I’m glad I convinced you.”

“I still want that trench coat scenario, though,” he says with his eyebrows raised. 

Donna hums and moves her hand to run up his chest. “Well, I bought more than just this set, so an impromptu rendezvous could be in your future.”

Josh grins like the cat who got the canary and he pinches her side. “What else did you buy?”

“You’ll have to wait and find out.”

He whines a little and pinches her again. “Just tell me the color at least.”

Donna smirks and rolls off of him and stands by the side of the couch. She grabs his hand and helps him up before making her way to the bedroom.

“One is deep purple,” she says, walking backwards to face him. “And there may or may not be matching restraints.”

Josh’s smirk grows as he reaches out to grab her waist. “You want me to tie you up,” he murmurs and he kisses her neck, still walking her backwards toward their bed.

“Oh, no, baby, they’re for you.”

He groans against her shoulder before turning them around so he can sit on the bed. Donna climbs onto his lap, her exposed center brushing against his dick, and Josh exhales a little roughly as his hips flex. 

Donna threads her fingers in his hair and kisses him deeply for a long moment before pulling back to nip at his earlobe. 

“The other set is dark red,” she murmurs and grinds down on him slowly. 

“I love when you wear red,” he breathes.

“I know you do. I also know you love peaches, which is the flavor of the third pair of panties.”

Josh wraps his arms tightly around her as he moans. “You bought edible underwear?”

“I did,” she says and she shifts to push him flat on his back. 

Josh runs his warm hands up her thighs and pulls a little on the underwear she’s still wearing. 

“You’re too good to me.”

She shakes her head a little and grabs his left hand, toying with the ring on his finger for a second. She smiles secretively, like they know something that no one else does, before lifting his hand to her lips and kissing his palm. 

“I just like you a lot,” she murmurs and she puts his hand back on her thigh so she can lean down to kiss him. 

Josh reaches down and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and finally slides them off of her. He lets them drop to the floor before rolling her underneath him and working a mark into her collarbone. 

“I love you,” he mumbles into her skin. 

“I love you, too, Wild Thing,” she murmurs and grabs his face to bring his lips to hers once more. 


End file.
